A tale of two Cooks
by KoalaKiller
Summary: Ukyo and Shampoo are offen seen working together towards a common goal, but what if that 'common goal' becomes unreachable. So can a chance meeting change things for this two cooks of Nerima?


**_A tale of two Cooks_**

**By: KoalaKiller**

**CHAPTER 1**

**(Version 1.1)**

          Letting out a deep sigh, Kuonji Ukyo finally decided to close the restaurant for the night after a long day of serving her famous Okonomiyaki.  Dragging her tired body to the back where her room was, the spatula weilding one flopped down onto her bed and again sighed out loud.

          "I hate spending Christmas alone."

          It had been pretty hard for a while on the 18 year-old Chef, with her 'Ranchan' finally picking Akane Tendou out of the 3 fiancees and 1 nutcase.  Ranma had told her that love he felt for her was a special kind, indeed, but Akane though not prefect in many ways, what he felt for the Tendou girl made him feel like the luckest man on the planet and wanted to spend the rest of his days with her.

          The bouncy and sometimes tempermental Amazon warrior named Shampoo, sadly didn't take too well to this news of Ranma's choice of mate.  Ukyo couldn't really blame her past rival either, since she had been around the guy much longer then her, and her actions towards Akane when told the truth, well was very vioient.

          It did take a few weeks for Ranma to forgive the Amazon for what she pulled.  Shampoo later had promised to Akane that the relationship would never work, and stormed off, no doubt going to take out her anger and sadness on poor Amazon duck-boy.

          This Christmas, the Tendou's and Saotome's were out of town for the holiday, meaning she for the first time for years, would be spending it alone.

          As the young woman dozed off and on for a few hours, til sometime later when she was shocked awake by a tapping on her nose.

          "WHAT THE..." her shout had trailed off as a familiar face came into focus, one that had purplish hair and reddish-brown eyes that held a playful look.

          "Ni Hao, Ukyo!" Shampoo's sing-song voice echoed out through the room, stunning the other girl on the bed with her sudden presence.

          "Sh-sh-sh-sh-" Ukyo rubbed her eyes briefly before finishing, "Shampoo! What are you doing here, you were supposed to be in China!?!"  And she was, the Amazon had told her that she had to go back, and deal with some business with her family.

          "Shampoo decided not worth going back now, not want to leave Ukyo." the purple-hair wonder softly replied with, "want to spend Christmas with you."

          Blinking, Ukyo sat up and looked carefuly at the smiling Amazon for a moment before a smile of her own come to her lips.

          "Thanks, girlfriend." embracing her, Ukyo dragged the other girl down with her.  Soon, the smaller girl was cuddled up nicely in Ukyo's arms as the two started to chat.

          It was really something that the two had found something in common, and using that they had slowly formed a relationship, that started from simple friendship a short time after Ranma had made his choice, to something more speical that had been going on now for around 3 or 4 weeks.

(---FLASHBACK)

          Wandering the streets of Nerima, Shampoo slowly walked with a distracted look on her lovely features.  Having to accept that she would not win Ranma's heart and become her husband that she so dearly wanted, she discovered that she had more free time on her hands of late.

          The girl hadn't realized how much time she spent chasing, scheming or just plain arguing with the other rivals for Ranma.  She of late, was doing more strolling the pathways and parks of Nerima in the last while then she could ever remember, and she still couldn't think of a way pull her life together again.

          Oh she knew one problem; she lacked friends, plain and simple.  True she had Mousse to boss around, but these days he just didn't interest her at all, even hitting him over the head had lost its appeal.

          For the last week, the Nekohanten had been closed due to some important business her Great-Grandmother had to do and because this business had popped up out of the blue, Cologne couldn't arrange things for Nabiki to keep an eye on her financial books, so she had no choice but to close shop.

          True, Shampoo could have done it, but for some reason the Elder refused, saying she wasn't 100% on the ball right now from the events surrouning the 'Ranma Wars' finishing.

          With many idle thoughts running through her mind, Shampoo didn't really pay much attention were she was, or how many walls suffered from her deadly touch.

          As she was passing one shop, hear ears picked up a familiar voice, one that sounded frustrated.  Glancing over, she was surprised to find herself infront of her ex-rival, Ukyo or as she would call her, Spatula-girl.

          Pausing at the window, Shampoo gazed in to see the brown-haired girl slam her fist into a table near the grill, and let loose a string of interesting Japanese words.

          Chuckling a bit at the scene before her, the amused girl watched as the Spatula-one paced the floor til she suddenly turned and faced her, scowling all the time.

          "HEY AMAZON, What are you smiling about?!" yelled the Chef.

          Deciding she had nothing better to do, the Amazon girl entered the restaurant, curious to see what had sparked Ukyo's temper.

          "What is Spatula-girl problem?"

          Folding her arms, the girl replied with.

          "Oh what do you care, Miss Artificial!" Shampoo raised an eyebrow at the name, and wondered again why people kept thinking her breasts weren't real.

          "Shampoo not bite today, more curious on why Spatula-girl is angry for," she paused for moment, then continued, "you not copying Angry-style of Akane Martial Arts, no?" she smirked at the joke, seeing the girl in front of her groan at that one.

          "No you Amazon dummy," she spun around and headed back to her grill, "just having a bad day, food not coming out right."

          Shrugging, the Amazon decided to annoy the girl a bit more and sat down in front of the grill.

          "You not still angry at ex-Airen, no?"

          "Of course not, so the baka didn't pick me," she paused, "or you, its just..." she sighed, then growled out, "why am I bothering talking to you, your just a silly little Amazon."

          "Hmph, Ukyo do not know Shampoo well," she huffed, "Shampoo good cook, much better then you." smirking, she laid her chin on her palms.

          "I doubt it sugar," she paused, "but why don't you put your skills on the line and make something up, and see if you can backup your words." she challenged.

          "Hmph, Shampoo will," she said, smirking, "come to Nekohanten tomorrow at lunch time, and ignore close sigh and come in."  Standing up, she continued, "you see just how good Shampoo is."

          With that, the Amazon strolled out with purpose in her stride.

          Seeing the girl leave, Ukyo continued to stare where the Purple-haired girl was a moment ago, with now a thoughtful look on her face.

          "I guess I should use my special okonomiyaki dish for this challenge." continuing to stare out the window, Ukyo wondered why the Amazon visited in the first place.

(FLASHBACK---)

          Those next few days she still remembered with a smirk.  Both she and Shampoo had cooked up their best meals, first Shampoo with her Amazon style Ramen, then the next day her Kuonji Okonomiyaki old school special.

          With surprise, she had really enjoyed her meal from Shampoo,  You could feel the spirit and emotion that was put into it, a care that reminded her of her cooking.  Shampoo, of course, was shocked when she told the Amazon that she hadn't tasted this type of Ramen before, and thought the girl had real talent.

          When it came to Shampoo turn to taste test, the Amazon clearly showed surprise when she had her first Okonomiyaki.  Soon, Shampoo had devoured the whole thing and surprised Ukyo by asking for another.  By that afternoon, the two girls finally had started to talk without any of that past hostility coming up.

          And soon, after a week, the two slowly started to spend more and more time in each other's company.

          Time passed, and soon another change would come upon the two cooks of Nerima.

(---FLASHBACK)

          With the school day over with, including the usual chaos and all, Ukyo, Ranma and Akane had decided to head over to Ucchan's for a snack and chat about maybe what they could do for the long weekend.  As the 3 young Martial Artists came within a block from the restaurant, a sweet sounding and familiar voice came from their backs.

          "Ni Hao, Ukyo." Shampoo greeted her new friend, who she had befriended a few weeks back.

          Turning around, Ukyo returned the greeting while Akane groaned.  The Tendo girl wondered at times how people like them could become friends after all the things they did during the 'Ranma Wars', as Nabiki would like to call these days.

          But, she thought, they did hang around each other alot back then, though they may had fought, it was sometimes amusing to watch the two back them fight over the smallest of things.

          Ranma, who didn't even twitch at Shampoo's voice waited with the 2 girls for the Amazon to walk up to Ukyo's side.

          "So Shampoo, I guess your finished work for the day." asked the walking Ego, as Nabiki would also say.

          "Yes, Shampoo done for day, come see Friend Ukyo," she let out a sigh, "stupid Mousse was being extra extra annoying today, need to get away."

          "Well sugar," said the spatula-one, "why don't you come over to my place and I'll give you my 'Amazon' special?" she and Shampoo had made that name up one rainy day for laughs, though this type of okonomiyaki was nothing special, but Ukyo had decided to use the name to help bring in more customers.

          Getting a nod from the Purple-haired dynamo, the now 4 Martial Artirts continued on til they reached Ucchan's.

          Once sitting down, the 3 watched as Ukyo started up the grill and begin her cooking.

          "So Shampoo, what do you have planned for the long weekend." asked Ukyo.

          "Shampoo have not decided yet, maybe Ukyo have idea, yes?" seeing the scowl on Akane face, she commented, "what Akane's problem?"

          "Well, I was thinking of inviting Ukyo out for dinner with Ranma and me."

          "So?"

          "Knowing you, you'll want to come."

          Glancing at Akane, Ukyo commented, "well, if you do ask me, why not we make it a double date, I could always dress up in my best suit, and then Shampoo can dries up and come as my 'date'" seeing Ranma and Akane blink a few times at that, she continued, "hey, me and Shampoo are only friends, there isn't anything wrong with this."

          "Well then," Ranma shrugged, "that doesn't sound to bad and Shampoo then won't feel left out." though Akane easily showed that she didn't like it, but after a pleading look from Uky9, gave up and agreed.

          "Find, fine, we can make it a 'double date' as you say, but no pervert stuff from you Shampoo, Ukyo is a GIRL, not a BOY, understand?" seeing the happy nod from the bouncy Martial Artist, the Tendou girl sighed and thought, I sometime wonder how I get sucked into things like this.

*****

          Once Saturday night rolled around, Akane, Ranma and Ukyo had met up at Ukyo's and were on their way to Shampoo's place to pick her up.  Since it seemed she was delayed by something, no doubt caused by Mousee, they were 5 or so minutes early.

          Ranma and Ukyo were wearing a matching pair of nice looking suits, though Ukyo muttered to herself that it was hard these days to hide her true gender, but after some adjustments, she was pleased enough with it and hoped she could still fool the masses tonight.

          Akane was wearing a nice purple dress.  She had put extra care to her hair and face, not wanting Shampoo to look better then her.  The dress itself showed of a modest amount of skin, and hoped her shoes wouldn't kill her feet before the end of the evening.

          Stopping in front of the Nekohanten, the 3 could here voices from within, mostly Mousse complaining about the 'date' with Ukyo.  Seeing that she would need to enter, the chef left the 2 outside to retrieve the female Amazon.

          "Well hopefully, the old ghoul can keep duck-boy at bay tonight so that we can have a nice dinner." commented Ranma, who was still squirming in his tux.

          "Well, if he doesn't mind his own business, I'll splash him myself and thrown him in a cage, since I do not want any trouble tonight." growled out Akane, who was checking her make-up.

          With the sounds of footsteps, both looked towards the door to see Ukyo return with Shampoo.  To Akane dismay, the purple-haired girl was wearing a strapless red chinese dress, that shown much more skin then hers.  Shampoo also held a feathered fan in her hand, and it seemed she had improved her hairstyle somewhat.

          Of course, Ranma being male and all, couldn't help but stare for a moment, before remembering that Akane was next to him, and that he did wish to live past this night.

          Akane noticed that Ukyo seemed somewhat red-faced, and wondered what happened in there.  Most likely, she thought, the old Amazon said something to embarrass her.

          Shampoo, who had linked arms with Ukyo, turned to the others with a normal greeting, then commented on Akane.

          "Nice little dress Akane, Shampoo feared you would not find something good to wear tonight." smirking at the girl, Shampoo leaned against Ukyo a little more, and said, "Shampoo think she got more handsome 'man' for date, yes?" that last part was directed to Ukyo, who chuckled nervously at Shampoo.

          "Yes, though Ranchan does look nice tonight." seeing Ranma link arms with Akane, the two pairs soon went off, not knowing that by the end of the evening, something new and special would have been born.

***

          Later that evening...

          Walking on the sidewalk together, both Ukyo and Shampoo travelled in silence.  Both having many thoughts and emotions running through their heads.  Once in awhile, one would glance at the other, then quickly looked away with reddening cheeks.

          Shampoo was confused as she came onto her street.  She knew Ukyo was really a girl, but each time she looked up at her in that suit, unfamiliar feelings came over her.  These feelings were different from the ones she had with Ranma, similar, but still different.  She had to admit, Ukyo looked very handsome tonight, she was stunned for a moment when she first laid eyes on the Mistress of Okonomiyaki.  She had hid her blushing face behind her fan, while trying not to make too much eye contact with Ukyo for a bit.

          During dinner, she and Ukyo had slowly forgotten about Akane and Ranma, both had began to talk about more personal things and ignored anything else while they enjoyed their food and drink.

          Now, walking home with her 'date', Shampoo didn't know what to say to Ukyo, since she had gotten the impression that she also been finding it hard to speak, no doubt having the same or similiar problems as herself, though the Amazon wondered why, since Ukyo liked boys.

          Right...?

          Coming to a stop in front of the back door to the Nekohanten, they both turned to each other with nervous looks in their eyes.

          "Um, well," Ukyo commented.

          "Aiyah..." Shampoo added weakly.

          There was a long moment of silence before Ukyo finally let out a sigh and forced herself to look into Shampoo interesting coloured eyes, that for tonight, had caught her attention for some reason.

          "I hope you had a nice night, Shampoo." she started, "um, I know that we are both girls and all, but, err..." she trailed off, as determination suddenly entered into Shampoo's eyes.

          With slow movements, Shampoo stepped forward and placed her hands on Ukyo's shoulders, while moving her face inches from the chef's.

          "Shampoo enjoy evening," she purred out, now with full confidence, "and Shampoo want to reward 'Spatula-boy' with..." she trailed off as her lips brushed against her date's.

          Astonished at first, Ukyo just stood there as the girl slowly pressed her body against hers.

          But a few moments later, Ukyo started to return the kiss, caving into the feelings that had been building up over the night.  Feeling the lips of another girl was strange at first, though she hadn't kissed a boy really before like this, the softness of Shampoo's seemed to capture her mind as she suddenly felt Shampoo's tongue brush against her teeth.

          Both stood there, holding each other while testing out the waters so to speak, til finally they broke apart, both breathing deeply.

          Regaining some control, Ukyo stared at the girl in front of her, before stating.

          "I, err, Shampoo, wow..." was all that could come out, making the other girl smile more.

          "Shampoo sorry she so bold, but could not help it, you just too too handsome not to kiss." glancing down for a moment, she muttered, "hope Ukyo not angry with Shampoo."

          Hearing this, the chef shook her head to help clear it before regarding the girl with a thoughtful look.

          "I'm not angry, though I'm pretty surprised you did that," smirking, she commented, "I didn't know you could kiss like that, sugar."

          Blushing a bit, Shampoo slyly glanced back up, "well, Shampoo been kissing Ranma lots over time, though he never return kiss," now smirking herself, she continued, "you not bad self, spatula boy."

          With that, she darted in and pecked Ukyo on the cheek before going to the door, "Shampoo think we need talk tomorrow, to see if anything come from this night, yes?" seeing Ukyo nod, the chef bid a good night to her and left for home.

          That night, in their beds, both young woman thought that maybe life maybe wasn't so cruel after all to them.

(FLASHBACK---)

          Since then, Ukyo would at times remember that night, and wonder if she had been setup by a third-party, though she knew the thought was silly.

Though if so, she doubt that would bother her, since what she now had with Shampoo was damn worth having.  At times, Ukyo was nervous in public when Shampoo would show her boundful affection by glomping onto her arm, kissing her without warning.  

          Today, she was happy that she had found someone who could focus all their attention onto her.  Though their relationship hadn't gone far, she was hoping to move up a step, and she thought she might have to wait after Shampoo came back.

Though now, its was a perfect time to truly cement their relationship.

          "Shamchan, I was wondering if..." she trailed off, as she searched the other girl's eyes, as she tried to say the right words, "do you really care for me?" she finally got out.

          Carefully studying her female girlfriend, the Amazon replied with, "Shampoo do love Ukyo, want to make marriage official? become 'my' Airen?" she purred that last part out.

          Blushing, Ukyo remembered the challenge match they had, to see who was the stronger…

(---FLASHBACK)

Things had changed for the two former rivals. 

Shampoo had chosen the area, a meadow south from the Nekohanten. Her trademark bonburies brought to the fight, she had actually wanted to fight Ukyo many times…

…but amazingly, over all the rivalries, their cat-fights…in some cases literally, the two never had a conclusive one on one match.

And now they were, Ranma wasn't involved. Instead, it was something…more.

Ukyo was as surprised when Shampoo challenged her to the fight, her mega spatula attached to her back, especially as things were certainly not chaotic with her any more. Rather, the opposite, as the formerly 'spatula-girl' blushed.

So what was this about?

"O.k sugar, you got me. So why?" Ukyo asked her friend stroke more than friend.

Shampoo simply looked into Ukyo's eyes.

And swung her bonburi with all her might.

Ukyo was surprised as she just about ducked the attack, as Shampoo's style of martial arts were under way.

Shampoo was an expert in Chinese Amazon style martial arts, and was just as agile as Kodachi. Her style of gymnastics was something to believe, and Shampoo, aside from her own great grandmother, was probably the most skilled martial arts wise of all the girls.

Ukyo, on the other hand, whilst not as skilled hand to hand as Shampoo, had grit, toughness and focus. Her other real advantage was the unique style of her Okonomiyaki style martial arts, where her skill with the spatula and whatever tools she had on her made her very unpredictable.

Shampoo missed another swing, but faked her real attack, a spinning roundhouse kick aiming for the back of the head, which Ukyo saw a little too late, before finally bringing her spatula into play, just blocking it enough to save herself…and give Shampoo a reason to put some ice on her foot.

Shampoo stuttered a bit but regained her pose, as Ukyo drew her spatula.

"O.k, sugar…if you like it rough, then WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO?"

Ukyo was now on the offensive, the heavy spatula almost like a cheerleader's baton in Ukyo's hands. It was Shampoo's impressive speed which was her saving grace. Shampoo was a scary opponent for anyone. Not only was she very quick and agile, but she was as strong as an ox, as Akane knew first out.

Ukyo however as far as strength was, just as strong as Shampoo with her training, perhaps even more. Her speed wasn't as good but her reactions excellent as Shampoo's quick counter thrust proved as she caught it with two mini spatulas.

Ukyo threw them at Shampoo as the Amazon took the air, and made a diving aerial spiral kick towards Ukyo. Ukyo jumped back as the Amazon landed, causing dust along the ground.

Shampoo recovered and aimed a sweep kick which caught Ukyo off guard and sent the spatula wielding ninja down to the ground. Shampoo took the opportunity and jumped into the air, aiming to end it there with a bonburi strike to the skill.

Ukyo rolled out of the way of several successive strikes, before finally taking Shampoo's legs out with her spatula. Ukyo felt she may have hurt her friend there and asked;

"You…ok?"

Her answer was an Amazon clawed hand inches from her face as Shampoo got up.

"Ukyo no be weak! Fight ME!"

Ukyo avoided a combination of open hand strikes and kick as Shampoo really pressed on the offensive. Ukyo out of no where threw a mini-spatula which caught Shampoo on the shoulder making the Amazon wince.

"Wheat Flour Bomb!" Ukyo said as her use of cooking implements in battle to her advantage as Shampoo was blinded from the assault. This time, Ukyo took to the air and swang her spatula down to Shampoo's skull…

…well, she would have if Shampo hadn't jumped to avoid it. Ukyo looked around, herself temporarily blinded…but felt the wind shift…

She jumped away from a bonburi strike to the skull. "Shampoo no fall for stupid tricks!"

"Then don't fall!" Ukyo said as a modified version of a lasso made from yakisoba noodles and glue came out almost like one of duck-boys hidden weapons from Ukyo's sleeves. Shampoo was surprised as Ukyo tightened it, and dragged her in.

"Urrghhh…Shampoo…no…lose!" 

A powerful chop smashed through the hardened substance and Shampoo struck with a powerful kick to the abdomen, winding Ukyo.

          As Ukyo and Shampoo paused to regain their breath, Shampoo looked at her opponent.

"Shampoo…think we take….page from Ranma and Mousse eh?" Shampoo said.

"What…you talking about…sugar?" Ukyo said, exhausted.

Shampoo dropped her bonburies and went into a pose. "Shampoo now ready to fight with only hands. Ukyo do same?"

Ukyo gulped. Although not defenceless without her weapons, Shampoo was a lot more skilled at hand to hand combat than Ukyo was. Ukyo should have said no, Ukyo could win with her style…

…but she still dropped her spatula and her mini-spatulas. Her 'emergency' cooking equipment was removed from her okonomiyaki outfit as now Ukyo went into a fighting pose of her own.

"You got it Amazon." Ukyo said, semi-confidently.

The fighting resumed, but now the even fight that was before was now more in Shampoo's favour. Ukyo was tough, but already a couple of kicks were getting through her guard, and Ukyo hadn't made any offence.

Ukyo span to avoid a roundhouse kick. Both girls had a unique sense of ki, and whilst they couldn't use moves like Ranma, Ryoga, Cologne or Happosai, they could still recognise where attacks were coming from. 

Ukyo's punches were strong, Shampoo noted as she blocked. However, her strength was still no match for Shampoo's superior skill. 

Another punch found it's way through Ukyo's guard and the okonomiyaki chef was down as the ramen chef looked down at her.

"Ukyo give up?" Shampoo asked.

"No…way…" Ukyo struggled to get up, a bit worse for wear than Shampoo as blood went on her cute face. Shampoo's own cute face had a sad frown. It was like regretting something.

"Shampoo….regret this…" Shampoo jumped into the air, aiming to end the match there.

"If I stay down, I'm done for…" Ukyo smiled bitterly. "Guess the only way is up…"

Ukyo jumped to meet Shampoo as the Chinese Amazon looked and swung at Ukyo's open guard. It would end it…

…if she hadn't stared into Ukyo's eyes. 

For that moment, Shampoo stopped. She couldn't move, something made her stop. She couldn't attack her…

…and she knew why.

Ukyo didn't noticed all this, all she saw was Shampoo not attacking. Suddenly, impulse came into her fist and she swang.

Not once, not twice, but many times. 

Ukyo's version of Ranma's technique, the Chestnut Fist was based on her speed when she made Okonomiyaki. Her eyes closed, instead of hitting Shampoo, she was serving customers at Ucchan's.

The Okonomiyaki Fist had been born.

Two girls landed, one on her feet, the other down and out. 

Ukyo stood up and looked at Shampoo, out like a light. Ukyo breathed a sigh of relief.

"I won."

***

Shampoo's eyes opened at the sight of Ukyo peering down at her. "Are you ok, sugar?"

Her response was Shampoo kissing her on the lips.

Ukyo's eyes bugged out. 'No…it can't be…'

Ukyo let go quickly. "Shampoo…no, not the Kiss of D…"

But to Ukyo's surprise, Shampoo was laughing. "Er…sugar, why you laughing?"

Shampoo stiffled her laughter to a giggle. "No, no, Ukyo no understand. If lose fight to Amazon, Amazon must give…"

"I know. Kiss of death to a girl…"

"…Shampoo no finish. Amazon must give kiss of death to girl and kill them. However, to a boy, Amazon must marry…"

"Exactly, so why aren't I running like mad yet?" Ukyo said, a little bit sarcastically.

Shampoo went up to Ukyo, and cupped her chin.

"No-one has to know you really girl…Amazon if beaten by stronger, can fall in love right?" Shampoo winked at her friend/more than friend.

Ukyo stuttered. "So…you mean…"

Ukyo felt being glomped. "Wo da airen." Shampoo said as Ukyo felt herself struggle…for about a moment.

"So know I know how Ranchan felt like…" Ukyo thought sarcastically. And smiled.

"Lucky jackass…"

(FLASHBACK---)

Though Ukyo had won, the fight had shown how evenly matched they were.  it also had helped their relationship greatly, knowing that they were both equals in each other's eyes in the art.

With this match over with Ukyo the victor, it gave the Amazon the right then to give Ukyo the Kiss of 'Life' if she so wanted to, though she was stretching the rules a bit.

          "Y-yes I do."

          Smiling coyly, the Amazon brought her lips to Ukyo's with a little kiss, as she began to undress her.  After a moment, Shampoo's lips then moved to Ukyo's ear and spoke those 3 special words.

          "Wo ai ni."

***

          It was weeks later when Ranma rushed into Ucchan's.  The young man looked like he hadn't slept in days and Ukyo wondered if he and Akane had yet another fight.

          "What happened this time, Ranchan?"

          Sitting down in a chair, Ranma let out a sigh and looked up at his only true friend.

          "Akane." he only said, and that was all that was needed.  Ukyo had discovered it didn't matter what the problem was, but it always was about Akane.

          "I'm guessing from your tone of voice that it was big this time." and with another look at her male friend, she wondered why he still put up with the Tendou girl, he could do so much better.

          "She wants to get married, and I don't," he started to explain, "and our Fathers are also pushing for it even more and I'm not ready." sighing, he looked around the place for a moment like expecting someone to pop out, before looking back at his friend.

          "Then we start fighting on other stuff, and guess what happened."

          "Foot in mouth." was her reply.

          There is silence for a moment before a sing-song voice came from the front door.

          "Ranma silly man for putting up with bossy woman, should have listened to Shampoo when say it would not work." leaning against the door frame, the Amazon eyes narrowed at the boy, "and Shampoo wish you stop bothering Airen, she have work to do and can not always give you free advice."

          Of course, Ranma turned around and stared hard at the Amazon.  Ukyo wish the two would get along more, it was strange how the two now would start arguing, it reminded Ukyo on how Ranma and Akane would fight before the whole relationship chaos was sorted out.

          "What are you doing here, Shampoo?" Ranma flatly replied, "aren't you needed at the Nekohanten."

          Shaking her head while walking inside, she said, "not on for rest of day, Shampoo came to spend time with Airen, you silly Ranma."

          Sighing, Ranma turned back to Ukyo.

          "Anyways, I was going to ask if I could crash here, but since your Amazon *girlfriend* is here now, I think I might go and bunk with duck-boy." standing up, Ranma walked to the door, and both him and Shampoo bumped shoulders, both growling at each other as they passed.

          "Give me a ring if you need me Ranchan, ok.?" nodding, the boy left while Shampoo came up and embraced her 'Airen'.

          "Shampoo see Silly Ranma having more and more problem with nasty-girl Akane."

          "Yeah, Akane been somewhat out of control of late, no doubt Ranma is holding out in the sex department til they are married, yes." Ukyo lightly chuckled, "and Akane is getting more frustrated by each day from what I'm seeing."

          Nodding, Shampoo moved her lips up to give Ukyo a kiss before moving back to sit down where Ranma was only a moment ago.

          "Shampoo think forget Ranma for now, and maybe us go out tonight, yes?" she asked, in her 'I'm too cute to say no' voice, which Ukyo had learned to dread at times.

          Smiling at the girl, Ukyo only nodded and started to cook as more customers entered her restaurant.

***END OF CHAPTER***

Author notes:

          Well, that's my first chapter done of my first Ranma fanfic, hopefully you all enjoy it.  I would like to give my best UK mate, Chris, a big thanks for the fight scene he did for me and the proof reading.  The next chapter is already started, so I hope I can get something rough done in a weeks time, but don't quote me on that J.

C&Cs at: tjon1014@bigpond.net.au 

Website: http://users.bigpond.net.au/chinesekitten/


End file.
